Bona Fide
by Yue's
Summary: ByaRuki. AU. After coming home from abandoning school, Rukia realizes her brother's hate towards her. Is it because of her decisions, her lover, or just herself in general? When truth unravels, Rukia is unable to distinguish between fantasy and reality. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Odisti

**Author's Note: Here is the first chapter for Bona Fide! It's not a prologue, but a short introductory/first chapter! I was really hesitating whether I should start this story while I was writing _Bond_, but I was just so excited to write this story. ****The plot is a bit mysterious and I got to admit, it's really intriguing because it's ByaRuki romance! ****I hope you all feel the same way!**

**All chapter titles are in latin! Kudos to those of you who know the meaning!**

**Enjoy~**

**Summary:** After coming home from abandoning school, Rukia realizes her brother's hate towards her. Is it because of her decisions, her lover, or just herself in general? When truth unravels, Rukia is unable to distinguish between fantasy and reality. AU.

**Rating: M for language. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Odisti<strong>

It was just like any other day; there was nothing too exciting. With Rukia dropping out of school she didn't have much to do. Sometimes she regretted her choice, but not for the reasons other people thought. She didn't give a flying poop about school or education. She didn't want to sound conceited but it was the truth: she had the talent, and that was all she needed to be a designer. The last time she checked, she didn't need politics, mathematics, or science. But obviously her family didn't think that way.

Her elder sister, Hisana, claimed she was very '_disappointed_', though everyone knew she didn't mind as much. Hisana had also dropped out of school, but not by choice. After all, it was only high school. Rukia willingly dropped out of college which was clearly different in Hisana's opinion. Luckily for Rukia, her sister wasn't the big problem. If anyone it would be her father and mother who were even more disappointed. They threatened her by saying they would force her back to school, and always nagged her about how she was such a disgrace, blah, blah, blah. Rukia never listened. The only person she used listened to was her brother.

Byakuya.

To Rukia, he used to be her idol. He was the one she looked up to during her early childhood. If anyone was truly disappointed in her, it was Byakuya. He now neglected her as a younger sister, and acted as if he no longer cared for her. It wasn't as if he used to care in the past, but this was different. He wouldn't speak to her, and no chance did he even take a glance at her. It was as if he had erased her from his life. All this drama over such a little thing. Was it so wrong for Rukia to chase her dreams? Was it so terrible that she just didn't need to go to school? Why did everyone go against her? Rukia really didn't understand, but what she knew was that her own brother despised her.

He hated her and Rukia knew there was nothing she could do to change his mind. No one could persuade Kuchiki Byakuya when he had his mind set. Not even Rukia, his little sister.

In Rukia's opinion, Byakuya had changed enormously since they were children. He used to hold her hand and take her to school. He would always kiss her on the forehead before she went to sleep. He always used to hold her tight in his arms after Grandfather's scolding. But that was over a decade ago when Rukia was nine. Everything began to change when Byakuya was in his second year of middle school. He stopped touching her, looking at her, or talking to her. Anything that involved them interacting with each other, he stopped. He was so distant from her that she forgot who he was. It was as if he was no longer her brother; only a stranger. But, now it was worse. He had left their parents' house the morning after Rukia came home from abandoning school with her lover. According to her mother, he was so cross with her that he claimed he would never see her again. Byakuya had gone from protecting her to abandoning her. But none of that mattered to Rukia now. Though her dear brother was now forever gone and out of her reach, she had an important person in her life who took away all her thoughts of any kind of sadness.

All Rukia wanted to do now was lay down and cuddle with that person. Cuddle with the man she knew she was destined to be with. The angry looking man with the ridiculous hair. The one she loved. Her fiance.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em>"They're still nagging you about it?"<em>

"Unfortunately, yeah. They won't stop," Rukia sighed into her phone, her wet hair dangling on the edge of her bed.

_"You want me to come over?"_

"I wish you could, but if you did my family would go insane," Rukia continued to watch her ceiling, fidgeting around her bed to get comfortable.

_"I'll take my chances. Be there in five."_

And with that, the phone line went dead. Rukia couldn't help but build a smile on her face. Ichigo was always like this. So daring, and sweet. Back then when they first met she didn't think of him like this. She used to think Ichigo was a hard headed dumbass who never listened to others, a scowling dick face, a moron, an imbecile, and a foolish strawberry. It had been over two years since their first meeting, and Rukia's opinion of him had not changed, except for the fact she loved him.

The day he proposed to her was the most enchanting night of her life. It wasn't the typical story where the man went down on one knee. No never. Ichigo would never think to do that. Instead, what he did was throw the ring case at her from the second floor. It happened about three months ago when they recently moved into an apartment near their school. One morning, they had a silly argument about how they should organize the kitchen which resulted with Rukia stomping out the door. Later that night, Ichigo watched Rukia slowly walking towards the building with a much more calm aura. Before she left his view, he quickly threw the ring case towards her head from the balcony. Rukia was shocked at first, but replied by putting the ring on her finger and chucking the empty box at her fiance's face. That was a moment Rukia knew she would treasure all her life. She couldn't have asked for a better memory.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Rukia was forced to snap out of her thoughts. Her phone was vibrating and she noticed the sound it made. She had received a text. She quickly opened her phone and began reading.

**_I'm here._**

Rukia looked out her window and noticed a patch of orange outside. She quickly opened the door to her balcony and looked down to see her fiance waving at her. She smiled at him and motioned for him to stay put for a moment. She decided she should change into other clothes beside the bath robe she was currently wearing. After putting on a pair of jeans and a sweater she looked towards the door which lead to the rest of her house. _"I'm sorry, mom, dad," _she thought to herself before jumping out of her balcony and into her lover's arms.

"Shit. Did you gain weight?" Ichigo grunted, scrunching his face into a deeper scowl. Rukia pinched his arm and jumped out of his warm and gentle hold.

"Shut up. Let's go before someone sees us," Rukia hoarsely whispered to Ichigo who stood behind her as she began running towards her shiny, navy car. "I don't want to get caught like last time," she told Ichigo who sat beside her in the passenger seat. Once she got comfortable in her car, she hurriedly turned on the engine and drove away from her parents' house.

"You sure you want to do this again?" Ichigo asked her, watching her through his peripheral vision.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rukia questioned back as her voice still held a rushed tone. Ichigo must have noticed her uneasiness and decided not to pry into her family business, since he stopped talking. Rukia also decided it to end the conversation there.

Rukia sat in the car in silence and only paid attention to the road, until Ichigo spoke again. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Rukia answered shortly, obviously in the mood for silence, and it seemed Ichigo understood that.

He said nothing during the two hour car ride towards a hotel in a city far from their home city, Karakura. He didn't want to make Rukia feel annoyed or uncomfortable, so he thought it would be best to rest for the night so they could continue their journey the next morning with ease. Rukia knew this, and was very grateful towards him.

She knew her decisions for leaving college was not a mistake. She knew it was not disgraceful for wanting to follow her dreams. She knew that if it was her against the world, Ichigo would be by her side, protecting her from everything and everyone that would bring her harm. She knew he wouldn't leave her like the others who had left her all those years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it!<strong>

**If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to message me!**

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

**-Yue**


	2. Chapter 2: Spectatus

**Author's Note: **I've decided not to make the story supernatural. I had to change the story line a bit, but it still sounds good, I hope. S**o, this chapter has a couple of flashbacks (which I absolutely love), and new characters are introduced! There is some very, very, and I mean VERY mild sexual content too, but no lemons. Honestly, there isn't anything sexual about this chapter.. It's just a few pecks here and there, so it's not very sexual at all.. But, for all you innocent readers out there, I have given you a special warning. And for all you lemon lovers, I'm sorry! _ But, I promise I'll _try_ to write at least ONE lemon throughout the story.**

**Thank you all for reading! :)  
>R&amp;R~ <strong>

**Rating: M for language, violence, and sexual content. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Seriously, I don't..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>Spectatus<strong>**

_"Ahhhhh, fuck!"_

_"Calm down, you idiot!"_

_"How can I fucking calm down? Y-y-yo-yo-you-you're-!"_

_"Ichigo!"_

_"I can't do this, Rukia! I can't!"_

_"It's too late now!"_

_"No.. It's okay! We still have time!"_

_"ICHIGO! Put your foot on the damn brake!"_

_"My foot won't move, you midget!"_

_"You moron! Do you not hear the cars honking behind you?"_

_"Obviously I do!"_

_"THEN STOP THE CAR!"_

Rukia swore to herself she would never do that again. Who would have thought it would be so ridiculously stressful to teach your fiancé how to drive. Your twenty one year old fiancé no less, who has never touched a car wheel in his life. Rukia's life was one funky roller coaster, no one would doubt that.

"I can't believe you..." Rukia sighed, closing her eyes while resting her head on the comfy, leather couch. She was on the brink of needing a professional masseuse to ease her frustrations.

"I told you we shouldn't! But knowing you, you wouldn't listen!" Ichigo yelled at her, causing hammers to bang against her brain.

"I didn't know you would be so pathetic!" Rukia shot up from her ass and looked up at her darling. His eyes were narrowed on her while his eyebrows inched closer towards each other as each second passed. One glance towards each other's eyes was all it took for them to crash into each other. Within a moment, Ichigo pressed his head down and Rukia joined by tilting her head up towards him to lock their lips in a desired kiss.

It was always like this for them. This was just how it was. They fought, they made up, and they had sex. You know, the usual make-up routine, well for them at least.

The couple laid on the large bed in the hotel room-which they rented last night after running away from town-staring up at the ceiling with pants escaping their lips at least every two seconds. In the same moment, they turned their heads to look at one another. A second passed, and they looked away, pants continuing to escape their mouths.

"I... r-really like... doing.. this..." Ichigo spoke between his heavy breath. Rukia smiled as a response, clearly unable to respond to him with her uncontrollable breathing. Even though this wasn't the most romantic sex life, Rukia didn't really mind. As long as she had Ichigo, nothing else mattered. Though once in a while, she would think about her regrets, and struggles. Like her family, her friends from school, and her brother. People who she could never connect with again.

_"Brother! Welcome to class 1-B's cafe!" Rukia smiled happily and welcomed her brother who had kindly taken the time away from his studies just to see her._

_"A maid theme? Is that appropriate for a high school festival?" Byakuya silently snapped at her. His voice was not any louder or quieter than his normal conversational voice, but there was some venom in his tone that made Rukia's body cringe. _"Of course he wouldn't approve.." _She thought, almost at the point of sulking._

_"I-uh... I believe so, Brother.." Rukia stuttered pathetically, mentally slapping herself._

_Without a word, Byakuya turned and left. Not bothering to take another glance at her. As if she was a disgusting creature who he knew would be worthless to him. Byakuya was a man of honour, and obviously Rukia wasn't honourable._

_"Hey, Rukia! We need you over here!" She snapped out of her mental misery and forced her attention to her friends and classmates._

_"Coming!" She yelled back and ran towards them. She watched Hinamori and Kira mopping something that looked like liquid on the ground._

_"Hinamori dropped the tea mug and got cut. Could you help her please?" Kira stood and __politely asked Rukia. Nodding her head as a reply, she quickly, yet gently, grabbed Hinamori-who hesitated to move, blaming herself for the mess on the ground-and ran towards the nursery. Looking around the room, Rukia noticed the nurse was currently not available; preferably saying, not present during her work hours._

_"Shit..." Rukia groaned, taking a look at Hinamori's gushing wound on her hand. Rukia looked towards Hinamori's face and noticed there was no sign of pain. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt," Hinamori told her, putting her other hand on Rukia's heavy shoulder. Rukia looked at her friend for a second and sighed._

_"How could this not hurt, you idiot... Your losing so much blood." Rukia gently dragged Hinamori on a stool and gathered some alcohol, medical tape, ointment, and cotton balls. She took Hinamori's hand in her's and gently grabbed a cotton ball and slightly wet it with the alcohol. "It might hurt a bit," Rukia warned before continuing to aid her friend. Once Rukia finished, she wrapped Hinamori's hand with medical tape and helped her stand up._

_"Feel better?" Rukia asked. Hinamori only shook her head and thanked her. Rukia put on a slight smile and immediately noticed the red stains on her friend's clothing. _"I guess I should just give her the dress and leave.. Brother would have never accepted me as a sister anyway.."_ Today was her last hope. Her last plan, last idea to secretly prove to her brother that she was worth being his sister as well as a Kuchiki. But she didn't succeed. With another sigh, Rukia began taking off her maid dress, acknowledging the fact that she would never be able to receive her brother's praise or affection._

_"Rukia!" Hinamori gasped when she noticed what Rukia was doing and continued to watch her strip into her under clothing. "It's fine. Just take it," Rukia shoved the dress in Hinamori's hands. "Your's is covered in blood. And our cafe isn't very popular, so I might as well go home," Rukia reassured her friend._

_"Thank you.. Rukia, really," Hinamori smiled at her and held the dress by her chest. Rukia smiled at her friend and gave her another pat on the shoulder, clueless about who was looking at her from outside the door._

* * *

><p>"It seems you really are good at everything."<p>

Byakuya stayed silent, ignoring the compliment from the woman, and continued to stir the vegetables in the pot.

"You are very successful in ignoring your talents," she spoke with her soothing, lullaby like voice, while gently caressing his arm and shoulders.

"I do not need to excel in what you so call _talents_. Cooking is a quality in which every man should possess," Byakuya stayed nonchalant as he spoke slightly rough towards the woman.

"It depends on which _kind_ of woman a man has, I suppose," the woman stepped away from Byakuya and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Byakuya paused his working hands for a moment and looked down towards the woman who stood beside him. "I assume you mean that you believe the woman should do all the housework?"

The dark haired woman gracefully nodded. "Yes. I believe it is the wife's duty to support her children and her husband from home. Working is unnecessary for a woman who has a family." Byakuya looked at her almost speechlessly. "_Grandfather has chosen a great woman indeed."_

Without a second look, Byakuya took his eyes off the woman, almost distraught by her opinions. He had promised himself in the past that he would never accept a woman who thought so differently than he did. Nor would he accept that woman to be standing by his side. And that type of woman now stood before him, expressing her opinions so rationally at the man she was ordered to marry by her parents.

Unohana Retsu.

A difficult woman she was. Possibly more difficult than... No. He will not mention her name. Never again. He swore this on his biological father's grave. Never again will he go back his older, and much more pathetic days.

It wasn't all that long ago when he came across the fact that the very man he had called 'father' for the past twenty two years was not his real father. His mother was forced to remarry by Ginrei's wishes, and to a man she used to call 'brother in law'. Yes, the brother of her husband, Koga Kuchiki.

Ginrei could not allow his daughter in law to live in his property without being _related. _His pride would not allow it_._ Unfortunately for him, she was the one who had custody over his grandchildren- meaning he had no choice but to arrange a marriage with her and his youngest son, Koga. No one opposed of his decision, so the two became married, and were fairly unhappy. Koga had left his wife multiple times during his business trips and when he came back, he brought along his new property. Property meaning foreign, female_ friends_. The ones you can buy for multiple days, and apparently they can be shipped over seas, too. Every time Byakuya thought about living with a man like Koga Kuchiki, none the less calling him _father_, disgusted him to the core.

Koga was a complete disgrace as a Kuchiki. Everyone knew it.

His younger sister, Rukia, was most definitely not. In his eyes, she was the little sister he loved. The one who used to make him flower crowns and flower rings. The one who would call out to him in the cutest voice. The one who pretended to act all tough, but was weak inside. The one who never lied, or ran away from her problems. The one who made his heart flutter in happiness every time she smiled at him. His younger sister_, _Rukia, the one he cared for.

But not anymore.

The moment she ran away from school with her ridiculous excuse for a fiancé, was the final blow. The minute Byakuya found out, he left the country. He could almost laugh at the thought of how he persuaded his grandfather to allow him to live in L.A. But, whenever he realized his living in America, he felt like a coward. Running away from something he knew shouldn't exist. Running away from the very person he cared most for.

He was worse than Koga. He was despicable.

_Byakuya wasn't excited... Not at all. How could he be excited to see a high school festival? Rukia's school's festival, none the less. Byakuya sighed again, probably for the fortieth time today._

_"Enough of that, Byakuya. You are not a child anymore; learn some patients," his mother scolded, not bothering to look at him as they rode on the back seat of the car. Byakuya mentally scoffed at his mother's words. A child... Byakuya was not a fucking child. He was twenty one for lord's sake. But, to think that a sophisticated adult like Byakuya Kuchiki was going to his little sister's school festival. Anyone could, and would laugh at him._

_Byakuya held in another sigh, knowing his mother would bitch at him again._

"What a waste of time."

_"We have arrived, Madam," the chauffeur announced. Byakuya's mother nodded and gracefully walked out of the opened door beside her. "Come, Byakuya." She told her son, who had obediently followed. "Your sister is waiting for you."_

_Byakuya forced his heart to stop its unnecessary beating of excitement as he walked closer towards the school._

_"Do you remember what classroom she is in?" Byakuya unconsciously asked his mother when they were strolling in the building. "I believe it is 1-D. Would you like to go ahead?" His mother questioned him, obviously noticing his hidden excitement to see his baby sister. Without a reply, Byakuya continued to walk a little faster towards his sister's classroom. And when he reached his destination, he was breathless._

_His younger sister stood before him... in a maid costume. Byakuya felt the frown on his face deepen with anger. __"Brother! Welcome to class 1-B's cafe!" Rukia smiled deeply at him, a sense of happiness around her. __"A maid theme? Is that appropriate for a high school festival?" Byakuya was really a fool. He could not control his speech, none the less control his body. His heart froze like a stone in his chest, though he could still hear it beating loudly in his ears. Looking at your sister all shy with a maid costume doesn't sit will, especially if you're an older brother._

_I-uh... I believe so, Brother.." Byakuya could hear the hesitation and uncertainty in her voice which rang in his head. The only way he could stop his unresistant behaviour was to simply walk away, which he so willingly obliged._

_"Ridiculous." He muttered through his teeth when he knew there was enough distance so Rukia could not to hear him._

_It was only moments later when he heatedly walked around the school feeling pity and guilt. Guilt for snapping at his sister for no apparent reason, and pity for the discontent she was probably feeling at the moment. Another sigh escaped his mouth- the forty first time today- as he turned around in his footsteps to walk towards Rukia's classroom. It was when __a male student passed him while bumping his shoulder against Byakuya's and screamed, "someone in class 1-D is bleeding to death! I think it's Rukia!"_

_"Are you sure!" Another student yelled. "Yeah! She was walking with Hinamori towards the infirmary!"_

_That was all it took for Byakuya to spring towards the nurse's room. He had accidentally bumped into a student so violently that she flopped to the ground. Unfortunately for her, he didn't notice. It was like Byakuya was on a mission. One that he had to finish._

_When he arrived in front of the infirmary doors and peeked through the mini-window, he wished he had never come to this damn festival in the first place._

_Rukia, his little sister, stood half naked before his eyes.._

Byakuya mentally shook his head and rid of all his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, he saw a beautiful woman who stood high and straight, while looking at him with an expression even he had never seen before.

Faith.

Oh, only if his grandfather could see what he was going to do now... "Become mine." Byakuya looked at the woman with the most content, vibrant, and lustful expression which had surprisingly lifted her off her feet, and leaving a strange feeling in her body. Unable to resist her feelings, Retsu reached her hand towards his cheek and caressed his hair on her way down to his chest.

"I have sworn to myself not to accept a man until marriage, but it is rightfully mine to say, you are an exception." And with that, the dark featured woman reached up to take what she believed was her's. Byakuya's lips, and soon, the rest of his body.

Too bad for her, she was merely a lingerer in his mind, while someone else had already taken ownership of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second chapter!<strong>

**If you noticed any changes in this chapter and the previous, it's because I edited them since I noticed some mistakes with grammar and spelling. I did add a few sentences here and there, and surprisingly, it made the story length a little longer.**

**Am I leaking out too much information too soon? It's really getting me worried that this story is going to be ten chapters or something! I'm dreaming of at least twenty. ~3~ - dreaming face.**

**Any questions? Ask away!  
><strong>**If you want to review... even better! :)**

**Thanks for reading~**

**-Yue**


	3. Chapter 3: Pugnus

**Author's Notice: Alright, as you can see, I have given up on _Bond._ Sorry guys! I'm still working on Test, but it's taking a lot longer than I thought.**

**So, here it is! The third chapter for _Bona Fide_! FINALLY!  
>Sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy with school and all. But, I have to be honest, this chapter is terrible. I can't get over how bad it is. But, at least it's done.. that's good, right? <strong>**I am slightly excited to read what you all think about it. Criticism is always accepted, so please, feel free. I only wish to improve my writing so I can write good stories to cope with my crazy imagination.**

**I've also decided I will post my replies in each chapter for those of you who have reviewed in the prior. So from now on, keep your eyes out on the bottom of each chapter!**

**Let me just let you all know that my school life really sucks. I'm officially a brink away from failing one of my classes, which is slightly impossible because you learn the simplest shit. Obviously school is getting tougher, and tougher by the day, and I'm starting to think that chapters won't be updated as frequently. :(**

****MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! **^3^  
>I am actually working on a Christmas special right now, and it should be uploaded on the 27th.<br>****So, stay tuned, my lovelies, and happy holidays!**

**Rating: M for language, violence, and minor, and I mean MINOR sexual scenes. AU.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. Obvious though. Is it not?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Pugnus<strong>

She felt tired... Oh, so very tired...

How could she allow him to...

Again...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, RENJI?"

Another night... surrounded by savages...

"DUH! OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS!"

"SHE'S MARRYING ME, YOU BASTARD!"

Rukia sighed and continued to watch the television screen which stood on a table behind the two _men_.

"SHE CAN ALWAYS CHANGE HER MIND, YOU DICK WOD!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

The argument between the two males took a rougher step as they violently began butting their heads together. It was a miracle that Rukia was too exhausted and did not attempt to stop them. Because if she did, the two would be out the window with broken limbs.

"I'M JUST BEING THE HONEST PERSON THAT I AM! AND WHEN I SAY YOU'RE A DICK WOD, I MEAN IT!"

"WHAT?"

The two males inched closer towards the television which Rukia was all so focused on. It was quite surprising that she was not completely bothered by the racket the two were making. But on the other hand, they were lucky as hell.

"YOU SCARED NOW? HUH?"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE, RENJI!" With a terrifying yell which could freeze the depths of hell, Ichigo violently pushed his red haired friend against his shoulders. Renji almost tumbled down on to his butt, but luckily caught his balance which left an angry yet satisfying smirk on Ichigo's lips.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Renji yelled back before he stood straight and pushed Ichigo, who barely budged since he saw it coming. Renji was always too obvious.

"NICE TRY, DUMBASS! THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK ON ME! HA!" Ichigo violently inched his head against Renji's again. Rukia sighed once more, realizing how unlucky she was to be around such morons. But it was when she noticed Ichigo's leg bump the television screen she realized its titled balance on the wooden table.

Now she was worried.

"HEY!" Rukia screamed, jumping from her previous position on the couch towards the two males who did not stop their assault on each other. "STOP THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO-"

But it was too late... The television had already-

All three_ adults _stared at the fallen television, watching the static through the shattered screen. The two males looked at the shards in horror, while Rukia looked at it in shock and sadness- until of course, her facial expression changed in to something deadlier than the Devil himself.

"You..." If anyone could see auras, Ichigo and Renji knew they could see Rukia's. The black fog, with red lightning floating around her. Both Ichigo and Renji looked at Rukia and then at each other. Nothing but fear in their eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?" The small _lady _yelled at the two grown _men_, smashing their heads against each other's, and violently kicking their shins which resulted to both males falling to the ground in a fetal position. Rukia wasted no time and continued to kick and stomp at the two males underneath her with nothing but a Devil-like-face, and a screaming mouth cussing at them with words a lady should never speak.

"R-R-R-Ru-Rukia!" Ichigo yelled in harmony with Renji, speaking between the violent kicks from the woman they oh so _adored_.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled louder, continuing to stomp on their backs and legs. "YOU STUPID, IGNORANT FOOLS!" And with that last yell, she jumped into the air, ready to pounce on her pray.

The orange and read head stared at raven haired girl with utmost fear written all over their faces. They were so terrified horrified that they saw Rukia move in the air in slow motion.

"R-R-RUUUUKIA~"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you argued again! None the less, you two broke the t.v!" Rukia yelled at the two males who knelt in front of her as if they were children who were being scolded for stealing cookies from the cookie jar.<p>

"B-but, R-Ruk-"

"No excuses, Renji!" Rukia yelled while pointing a finger at him. A shudder ran through his spine from the terror in her voice. "I humbly welcomed you into my apartment, fed you dinner, get you comfortable, and this is how you repay me?" She placed her hands at her hips and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. A manly giggle was heard from the male who knelt beside the red head. Rukia looked at him with a funny look.

Nothing could release Rukia from her 'anger chamber' right now, and Ichigo definitely was not helping.

"You laughed?" Rukia hissed at him. The moment Ichigo heard his fiancé's voice, he knew he was about to meet his doom. He kept his gaze towards his knees, avoiding eye contact with the devilish woman. He miserably allowed his fear to swarm above him like a misty cloud. "I'm sorry, Rukia.." He was surprised he didn't stutter. Usually when he was being yelled at by his petite lover, he couldn't let out a word. Weird..

Ichigo knew what was to come. Knowing Rukia, she would kick his face and break his nose. He closed his eyes and waited, waited, and waited, but it didn't come. In confusion, he slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at his fiancé. Her facial expression wasn't what he expected. Instead of a scowling, angry facial expression, he saw a calm, slightly upset, yet joyful look splattered on her face.

"A-are you okay, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, not sure if it was appropriate to speak at the moment. But if he didn't say anything, there was no doubt Renji would.

In a second, Rukia began snickering.

The red head and the orange head turned to each other, hoping the other would understand the current situation. Both shook their heads at each other and looked towards the woman who continued to giggle.

"Rukia?" Renji asked this time while standing up. Ichigo followed him and placed his hand on Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia?"

"I'm sorry..." Rukia looked at Ichigo and Renji. "It's just that.." she paused and smiled a large smile at both men. "I'm glad you're both here with me."

The moment Rukia spoke those words, both males felt their heart race and the heat reach their cheeks.

"I'm really glad." And with that, Rukia smiled again, but only towards the man directly in front of her. The owner of the hand she held warmly in hers.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Her lover.

* * *

><p><em>"Brother!"<em>

_"Brother."_

_"Brother~"_

_"BROTHER!"_

_"Brother, look!"_

_"Please, Brother?"_

_Images flashed through his brain of a little girl he called sister. The cute little girl who freely spoke, and did what ever she wished. Nothing she had done would make someone cross. Nothing she would say would insult someone. She was the perfect child. A child with no worries, a child who had 100% self control. The latter she had possibly learned from none other than her brother. Kuchiki Byakuya._

_"Brother..." Another view flashed his mind. But this time, it was much different than the previous images. The other images were merely cute, and childish, but this time, it was very... sexual. "B-Brother..." she moaned again, her frail body underneath the support of his own. It was the moment her hand brushed against the left side of his chest, he-_

_Byakuya suddenly shot up from his bed. His face and neck flowing with cold sweat. _"A dream?"_ he thought. _"To have a dream such as this..."_ He began to scold himself, wiping the sweat with the palm of his hands. _"How disgusting you are, Byakuya."

_It had been the second time this month that Byakuya had this dream. The results were the same. He awakened from his dream at the exact same moment, sweating unconsciously, and drowning in his pathetic fantasies. He knew now that he would not be able to return to his _peaceful _sleep. After a long, and deep sigh, he swiftly got out of his king size bed and walked towards the door. _"Water. That's what you need," _he reassured himself, trying to avoid thinking about the dream he had only moments ago._

_The first few steps outside of his room felt fine. He was much calmer, and controlled. But, when he lost concentration on his route towards the kitchen, he began thinking about his dream again. Picturing the girl under him, caressing him softly and gently. He quickly shook his head, running his fingers through his long, sleek, black hair._

"Disgusting," _he grinded his teeth, closing his eyes while mentally kicking himself._

_Suddenly, he was woken up from his despair by the familiar voices he heard through the door only a few metres away from him._

_"Where is she now?" Byakuya recognized this voice immediately. It was Koga, and he sounded as though he were questioning someone. _"Who would he be talking to at this time of the night?" _Byakuya thought, glancing at the clock across from the long hallway he currently stood in. Though he was desperate for some water to drench his dried throat, he was too_ curious to know what they were talking about, so he continued to listen.__

_It was when he heard his Grandfather's voice, he knew something was up. "At an apartment she and the boy had currently rented."_

"She and a boy?" _To think that his baby sister, Rukia, would live with a boy at her age._

_"The boy? You mean..?" Koga seemed to have wondered the same thing. "Do you know their current relationship?" He asked Ginrei._

_"I believe them to be-" Byakuya heard his grandfather pausing for a sigh before continuing his sentence. "Engaged."_

_That was when the shock hit Byakuya. He felt every bone in his body tense, and his blood ceasing to stop flowing in his veins and arteries. _"Engaged?"_ He was shocked, and oh so very confused. He had never heard of his sister dating anyone in the first place. How could she have suddenly gotten engaged? It didn't make sense to him. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. It almost seemed as if he was in denial, but he would never admit to that._

_"Is she planning to elope? What a disgrace she is to the Kuchiki name." It was ironic that Koga had been the one to say such a thing. Koga, the man who betrayed his wife, and humiliated his family. The one who truly brought dishonour to his family name- he was the one who was disgraceful. Him, and him only. Pushing aside his anger, __Byakuya decided to erased all thoughts from his mind, and continued to listen. Partially hoping for some 'good' news to rid of all the negative energy he now felt._

_"Had I been aware of her being, I could have stopped this," Ginrei admitted in a nonchalant tone. There was nothing different about his tone of voice. If he felt any sign of affection, his voice definitely didn't sound like it._

_"You are not at fault, Father," Koga reassured his father. Byakuya could almost sense the venom in his voice while he spoke, though to others he might have sounded like a caring, and dutiful son. But, Byakuya could see the **real** Koga; he really hated this man. "If anyone, it is Rukia," Koga continued, while Byakuya tried to rejuvenate his anger. "__I highly doubt this Kurosaki Ichigo is any good, I might add."_

_That was 'good' news to Byakuya. If this Kurosaki Ichigo was not up to Ginrei's expectations, he wouldn't be a problem to their family._

_At first, Byakuya heard nothing but silence. A few seconds later, he heard another sigh, whom he guessed was sounded by his grandfather. "He is the son of an admirable surgeon," Ginrei announced._

_There went the 'good' news._

_"You will not go against their engagement?" Koga questioned. Byakuya really felt the need to jump in and say something, but he figured nothing good would come from it. He couldn't let his grandfather know that he was ease dropping on their conversation. That wouldn't be Kuchiki like. Instead, he kept silent, and continued to listen with anticipation._

_"Not yet," were the final words from Ginrei. In his language that meant never._

_There went Byakuya's respect for his sister.. Down the toilet, like a load of feces._

Byakuya opened his eyes; almost in a hurry as he felt his eyes dry up like a cactus. When he realized that everything was a dream, he swiftly sat up on his bed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly, he felt the mattress underneath him move the slightest bit. That was when he noticed the elegant woman sleeping beside him, her naked back facing him as she laid on her side.

_"Unohana Retsu. How could I forget?" _He thought. He found it utterly ridiculous that he would have such a dream after taking the virginity of his soon to be wife. After glancing at her for the second time, he sighed.

_"A stroll would be useful,"_ he decided, watching the digital clock on the side table beside him. It read, 6:47 AM. A stroll would be useful, indeed. And that's exactly what he did. Well, after he cleaned up his clothes that laid on the floor- leaving Unohana's for her to clean up.

The moment he stepped out the door of his house for a neighborhood walk, he began thinking about his dream. The dream that now spoiled his day.

The hand, the voice, the eyes. Everything that appeared in the dream seemed to have hit him like a boulder. Especially when he heard the name, "Kurosaki Ichigo" replay in his mind. Byakuya unconsciously clenched his fists, as another sigh escaped him. This time, he sighed to release his anger.

_"Perhaps this is a waste of time," _he thought, while stopping in his tracks and spinning around 180 degrees in a gracious manner, returning to his _humble_ house.

The moment he walked into the house, he heard that familiar voice ringing in his mind, once again. _"Brother..." _Byakuya mentally kicked himself, while taking off his shoes. He really was disgusting... Even though she was not his rea-

"Byakuya?" He heard a different voice this time. He looked up from his shoes, and towards the now fully clothed Unohana Retsu. "Good morning," she smiled at him warmly. "Yes," was all he said before walking towards her. "I had taken the liberty of making breakfast," she spoke with her elegant voice, never once faltering in his presence. Not like the other women who 'oooooh he's so sexy'-ed when near him.

He felt some what prideful at first. Knowing that he would marry a woman who would do what was best for him, even when he didn't know it himself. But that was when it hit him. Unohana Retsu had never asked him where he had been. Considering that she had the time to put clothes on and cook breakfast, he must have been gone longer than he thought. To him, it felt as if he were outside for maybe two minutes or so. He looked at the clock that ticked at the wall in front of him. 7:04 AM. In reality, he was gone for over fifteen minutes. Why didn't she ask him where he had been? Why didn't she yell at him for not waking up with her like the other women he had slept with?

It confused Byakuya. This woman was strange indeed.

Throughout breakfast with the dark beauty, there were no words exchanged. Only the sounds of forks hitting plates, and food being chewed in mouths were heard. Nothing more. Oh, and maybe swallowing of the food too.

Once Byakuya finished, he watched the woman in front of him finishing her plate. The moment she finished her food and tea, she stood up from her seat, taking the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Byakuya sat in his spot, feeling some what tired.

"I must take my leave now," Unohana spoke, putting a hand on his shoulder, and caressing it down to his chest. "My time here has been very _pleasant_." The words she spoke came out of her lips like a lullaby sung from an angel. "Thank you," not even a second after she spoke, she took her hand back and walked towards the door. When she saw that Byakuya was getting up, probably going to escort her to her car, she stopped him. "Please, stay seated. There is no need to escort me out of the house, especially when you are so stressed," she told him, before putting on her heels and grabbing the door knob. Byakuya's eyes almost widened. Was he that obvious? Did he really look stressed?

"If you do not mind me saying such a thing, I believe if you do not leave soon, you will be late for work," and with a smile, she exited the house, leaving Byakuya almost in a state of shock. _"She is a very strange woman."_

After sighing for the third time this morning, he took out his cell phone from his left pocket and held the number four. Placing the phone on to his ear, he heard it ring. After the second ring, he heard a deep, "Yes, Sir?". Attendant number one always answered Byakuya's calls like this.

"I will not be coming today," Byakuya told him.

"Yes, Sir." And with that, Byakuya ended the call. It seemed like the only thing attendant number one said to him was "Yes, Sir". One may say attendant number one is boring or has no creativity, but, let's just say, attendant number one is far from boring. When someone has a tattoo on their face with the number "69", it would be rude to call them boring.

So, for the rest of the day, all Byakuya could do was think, think, and think. He was confused. Oh so very confused. He couldn't tell if staying in America was a good thing or not. He felt pathetic, but at the same time, he felt prideful. He was prideful, knowing he was the president of five Kuchiki Industry branches. But also pathetic for escaping to a place he knew _she _would never reach him.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What really motivates me to write more -and longer- chapters are my reviewers. They help me create more ideas and make me want to set a goal deadline for each update (which I think is pretty darn effective!). So, thank you for all of those who motivated me to write this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to you all!<strong>**

_byarukixOxO, Nikki-4, ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, L, silverqueen, ReckoningDay, Rose of Ice, Kannabisu, LuciL06, seras3791, arlingtonsteward, DRUON, vicky73, Lilith's Heart, Ralenore._

**Thank you all very much!**

**LuciL06- Seriously, thanks so much! It's always been bothering me. To be honest, it's really fun writing this story! So hopefully, chapters will be updated quickly! :) Thank you again!**

**seras3791- Gracias! Hehe, I actually have really weird writing habits, but I'm glad nobody has noticed them XD. I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**DRUON- It doesn't sound romantic D:? Kidding XD. There's no romance yet; not until _something_ happens! ****You'll have to keep reading to find out! Thanks for the review! :)**

**ReckoningDay- Thank you very much! :)**

**silverqueen- I will try to post as many chapters as quickly as I can! Thanks for reviewing!**

**L- Yay! XD I'm excited to write it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN- Thank you so, so, so much for your compliment! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Lilith's Heart- You are amazing. Thanks so much for your kind review; I loved it. I'm glad you like it, because it's been worrying me that I was leaking out information too quickly. If you have any questions, feel free to message me! Again, THANK YOU VERY MUCH, you have made my day :)**

**Cheers to all, and have a merry Christmas!**


	4. Extra chapter: Felix Dies Nativitatis

**Author's Notice: The Christmas special is here! A little late for Christmas, but this is as best as I can do. Two chapters within a week. That's an accomplishment (though this barely counts as a chapter...)!  
>I had quite the time writing this chapter. Not actually, haha. But whatever, I tried.<br>Hope you all can enjoy at least a bit of this short, and tiny chapter.  
>Happy holidays! :)<strong>

**Rating: This one is actually T, but since the story is rated M anyway, might as well keep it M. Language, and AU. Oh, and maybe some OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and never will I (sadly).**

* * *

><p><strong>Extra chapter: Felix Dies Nativitatis<strong>

Silence.

Even more silence.

This was what it was like in the Kuchiki manor- even during Christmas. It was always like this. Nothing had changed since her childhood. In the past, the children were left alone at the manor, entrusted with the care of the maids and butlers while the adult flew off to some resort out of the country. While they enjoyed the hot sun, the children endured the cold winter. Well, that's an understatement. But Byakuya always found it unfair and had always blamed their father for his loneliness. Hisana on the other hand, always had fun during Christmas with her siblings. Especially that Christmas night fourteen years ago.

_"Santa Clause?" Rukia looked at her older brother with a shocked, and confused face. __"Yes, Rukia," Hisana, Rukia's elder sister who sat in front of their elder brother told her while tucking her in under the pink blanket filled with pictures of a certain rodent called, "Chappy"._

_"Who is that?" Rukia asked, her voice going higher at the end which made her a hundred times cuter. It made Hisana want to grab her and kiss her a million times._

_"A man who brings presents to good kids," Byakuya answered her question as he stood behind Hisana. __"Good kids like Rukia?" The youngest of the Kuchiki children questioned her elder siblings. Byakuya stepped forward and patted Rukia's head softly while speaking in a caring tone. "Yes. Good kids like Rukia."_

_At that moment, Hisana looked at her brother strangely. She wasn't sure if she had just imagined it, but she heard a tone of endearment in his voice. Even the expression on his face had changed. She wasn't imagining anything. _"Byakuya has..." _Hisana thought to herself as she watched the soft look on her brother's face. _"...a weakness for children!" _Hisana could almost laugh. She couldn't believe how much Byakuya loved their seven year old sister._

Those were the better days.. How good would it be to return to those times when her family was more like a family. She would give up anything to have a **family **again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, come on Ichigo, cheer up!" Rukia nudged her fiance's arm. He only held the deep, angry scowl on his pretty little face.<p>

"This isn't right," he commented, staring at her now with a strange look in his eyes. Rukia continued to look at him. "How so?" She asked. Looking away from her and towards the window in front of him, he sighed while closing his eyes. "Because it's my-"

"ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOO~" Both Rukia and Ichigo had the same reaction when they heard the yell of a familiar voice. Their muscles stilled, eyes narrowed, while their arm and leg hairs flew up. Suddenly, they saw the man Ichigo called father jump from who knows where and on to the road as he ran towards the car in an inhuman speed.

"Fuck! He's coming!" Ichigo screamed, running out of the car and towards the house. Rukia only watched the back of his orange head with a dumbfolded look. She looked back towards where she thought Isshin would be, but he was not there. Within seconds, she heard a blood curdling scream from inside the house.

She pulled out the key from the car and sighed. _"Maybe coming here was a mistake, after all.."_

"Dad! Leave Brother alone!" She heard Yuzu's voice this time. Rukia decided that she should let herself in and stay on low key, not wanting to attract attention to herself. Especially Isshin's attention.

The moment she walked out of her car and towards the house, she heard a banging noise. She sighed for the millionth time today as she walked inside and towards where all the racket was coming from. A father and son quarrel... What a sight it was.

"Dad!" Rukia saw Yuzu yelling from the top of her lungs to get her dad's attention, which proved to be unsuccessful. "Leave him be, Yuzu," Rukia turned to her left to see the other daughter of Kurosaki Isshin. "He's just excited that Brother is back," she finished before looking at Rukia. "Long time no see," Rukia said to her with a gentle smile. Karin just bowed politely as a reply.

"Ah! Rukia! MY SWEET DAUGHTER!" Isshin cried out, while trying to escape Ichigo's foot which was used as a weight to stop him from moving. "DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU CRAZY OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled at the man underneath his foot, his scowl growing deeper by the second. Rukia could only let out an awkward smile while watching the two.

Moments after everyone cooled down, they began setting up the table for Yuzu's homemade, delicious Christmas dinner. Rukia laid the utensils, while Ichigo laid the plates. Isshin patted Yuzu's head while praising her, and Karin placed the bowls of food onto the table.

Watching Ichigo's family suddenly made Rukia's body stop moving. She realized that this was it. This was what she wanted since, well... forever.

_"Look at her, Brother! Doesn't she look so cute?" Hisana squealed, squeezing Rukia's little cheeks almost painfully. "S-Sister... That hurts," Rukia whined. Hisana quickly apologized and snuggled her little sister. "S-Sister.." Rukia whined once more._

_"You are bothering her, Hisana," Byakuya spoke this time._

_"I can't help it. Just look at her!" Hisana squealed again, pinching at the white, long bunny ears that grew from the costume that Rukia was wearing. Suddenly out of no where, Hisana looked back towards her brother with a funny smirk. He looked back at her with a raised brow. Hisana giggled and turned to her mini-me. __"Are you happy with what Brother got you?" She asked the youngest child out of the three._

_"Yes!" Rukia exclaimed with a toothy grin. Byakuya felt a shock go up his spine. He was oblivious of the fact that Hisana had looked at him strangely again since he was too embarrassed to look at any of his sisters at the moment._

_"Rukia, you're so cute!" Hisana pinched her sister's cheeks again. This time, Rukia continued to smile and laugh. Byakuya sneaked a peak at her again, and his eyes widened when he noticed she was smiling directly at him. "Thank you, Brother!" She almost yelled in happiness. Byakuya looked at her with a hard expression for a moment, but soon it changed to a soft smile._

_"You're welcome, Rukia."_

That was the last year her brother had treated her nicely- or as a sister, no less.

"Dad! Stop spitting!" Rukia was awoken from her deep thoughts by a yell. "My dear Yuzu! Why would your cool dad be spitting?" Isshin loudly cooed at his daughter, the food from his mouth exploding on the table.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING, OLD GEEZER!" Ichigo yelled this time, whacking his father's head with a spoon.

Rukia had almost forgotten where she was. It made her feel almost stupid that she would want to linger in her past when she should be enjoying this perfect moment with her soon to be family.

The family that she had always wanted... was right in front of her. There was no way Rukia was going to risk chances on losing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lot's of flashbacks in this chapter, eh?<br>****Yeah, yeah, I know. This one is super duper short. It is an extra after all. Hehe...  
><strong>**Well I hope you enjoyed this more than I did -_- (meaning I got lazy and didn't enjoy writing this as much as I should have).  
>I think I'll redo this sometime in the near future... <strong>

**maggie- Merry (late) Christmas to you as well. Haha, sorry I took so long. Had a bit of a writer's block plus all the crap load of work from school. But, now that I'm on break, I'm going to try my best to upload at least 2 more chapters! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**DRUON- Thanks for reviewing again! January and February will be a little tough, but I ****promise you that I will try my best to upload regularly. Happy holidays!**

**ReckoningDay- Happy holidays! Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!**

**ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN- You and your compliments rock my socks! You're very kind; thank you so much! :D Happy holidays!**

****seras3791- Story of my life.. I really need to work on the length of my chapters. Merry Christmas to you as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks again!****

**LuciL06- I'm a failure when it comes to writing long chapters... I don't know why. D: Wait a few more hours and the extra chapter will be up! Stay tuned, and thanks for reviewing! Happy holidays.**

**L- I will never, ever stop this story, until it's completed of course! Ideas flow from me like a waterfall; this story**** will never, EVER be on hiatus. NEVER. Haha, there's my little rant. Happy (late) Christmas! Thanks for your review, I enjoyed reading it! :)**

**silverqueen- *cough* extra chapter *cough*. Merry (late) Christmas to you as well! Thanks for reading!**

**Thank you all for reading, and have a happy new year!**


End file.
